


Lay Me Down

by thechickenandmashmeal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Drabble, Fingering, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oh also, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, and they have a safeword, i mean harry praises louis a lot and tells him he's good, if you squint tho there's barely any, they fucked earlier idk, this is v short excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickenandmashmeal/pseuds/thechickenandmashmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so beautiful like this, Lou," Harry murmurs, gentle in pressing his come back inside of his boy, reveling in the way he's so pliant, how he simply whines his name in an attempt to sound irritated. "Absolutely gorgeous." Now that he's got two of his fingertips tucked snug in Louis's hole, he can't help himself; he nudges in further, and feels his come, <i>his</i> come, squelch filthily around his fingers. </p><p>Louis whines quietly again, kicks out a tired leg at Harry's thigh. "You're being disgusting," he grumbles, though Harry doesn't miss the way he cants his hips up against the bed like he's trying not to get hard again. "So gross."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely Nicole because she is the only true unproblematic B!L stan I can count on. Love u pizza slice.
> 
> Okay so this is my first time posting on here and I'm not entirely sure how this all works, but here's my filthy drabble I've been working on for a shameful week or so!! This started when I lost wifi for two days you can't blame me. 
> 
> This is basically just 1.3k words of me fulfilling my love for hotel rooms, Smol And Tol™, and Louis getting taken care of by his boy. Inspired by [this](http://longhairsquadzarry.tumblr.com/post/127551076545/got-a-taste-for-the-cherry-i-just-need-to-take-a) (quite NSFW) manip I came across!
> 
> As amusing as it would be to own One Direction, I do not!! I would request sincerely that this does not get passed on to any of the boys or anybody affiliated with them, this is simply fan(!)fiction and I would like it to stay that way.
> 
> The title of this work is from the song Lay Me Down, by Sam Smith.  
> Enjoy!

Harry pulls out of Louis with a slick sound, tipping his head back and letting his sweaty fringe slide across his forehead. One hand still grips at his slowly softening cock, squeezing at it idly as he slides it over Louis's rim again and again, his other hand gripping at the boy's hip. "Jesus," exhales Harry, chuckling lowly. He falls back on his haunches, running his fingers through his hair and finally opening his eyes, despite how very heavy his eyelashes feel. 

Blissed out and flushed below him, Louis lets his knees give and his hips fall to the bed with a soft thump. He croaks out a giggle into the pillow that his cheek is currently pressed into. "You fuck me so good," he tells Harry agreeably, eyes squeezed shut. He's a gorgeous sight, skin peppered with lovebites, shining with a sheen of sweat under the bright lights of the hotel room; his arms are crossed on a pillow underneath his head, cushioning his chin, making his biceps bulge just a bit; his hair is messy and wild and matted down in places where Harry had mouthed at and nuzzled into. Not to mention the way his legs are still parted, giving Harry a good look at his hole, pink and stretched out, come dripping messily from it. 

It's ridiculously enticing.

Without a word, Harry reaches out to cup both of Louis's arse cheeks in either hand, squeezing just enough to make him scrunch up his nose against his arm and squawk a half-assed, "Oi. What'd'you think you're doing?" He doesn't even look up, though, just curls his toes into the sheets and stays nuzzled into his pillow contentedly. Harry squeezes again, harder, drawing a muffled grunt from Louis before his fingertips move to rub against his hole. 

"You're so beautiful like this, Lou," Harry murmurs, gentle in pressing his come back inside of his boy, reveling in the way he's so pliant, how he simply whines his name in an attempt to sound irritated. "Absolutely gorgeous." Now that he's got two of his fingertips tucked snug in Louis's hole, he can't help himself; he nudges in further, and feels his come, _his_ come, squelch filthily around his fingers. 

Louis whines quietly again, kicks out a tired leg at Harry's thigh. "You're being disgusting," he grumbles, though Harry doesn't miss the way he cants his hips up against the bed like he's trying not to get hard again. "So gross."

Then, the way Harry curls his fingers, digs the tips of them _left_ has Louis gasping, burrowing his face further into his arms and breathing, "No, Harry, I can't, please." Harry just rubs against the gland inside of Louis, leaning down to suck gentle kisses to his spine, breathing in the smell of sex and cinnamon that still lingers on his skin. It's a bit intoxicating. 

"You know our word, Louis," he reminds him. "You wanna use it?"

It takes him a second to take a breath, and it sounds like he's given it some thought when he answers, "No."

So Harry hums softly in satisfaction, continuing to kiss along the line of Louis's back as he works his fingers in and out of him. After a few seconds, he gets his drowsy limbs to move so he can press his lips behind Louis's ear, murmuring gentle praise, all while the quiet click of come in the boy's hole fills the room. 

"You're being so good, love," Harry says, mouthing back down to the dip of Louis's arse. "Took my cock so well. Let me fill you up with my come, didn't you? Yeah, you're such a good boy." 

Louis moans soft and desperate at the words. "Love it, Haz, love being full of you."

Harry curls his fingers a bit, leaning in to lick at where they meet the stretched out ring of muscle. It's filthy, is what it is, and it makes Louis whimper, all breathy and on edge. His hips are grinding down into the sheets, now, half-heartedly chasing his pleasure. Harry keeps pushing his fingers in and out of him, keeps licking in sloppily between them, willing to do anything to keep those pretty little noises coming.

Pressing open-mouthed kisses to Louis's perky arse cheeks, he angles his wrist a bit and thrusts his fingers even deeper into him, earning a muffled cry and a stutter of hips against the mattress. 

"Are you hard again, Lou?" Harry croons softly, "Are you gonna let me make you come again?"

Louis lets out a suspiciously scoff-like noise despite himself, just rutting his hips down once more and sighing out deliciously. This'll be the second time he's come tonight; in his defense, though, Harry had been edging him for almost an hour before they finally fucked and Louis got to come. Harry's very smug about the fact that Louis lets him do this to him. 

"Tell me when you're close." 

The taller boy's fucking his fingers into Louis in earnest, now, crooking them every now and then just to hear the way the other boy tries to swallow his gasps. 

Louis's toes curl against the bed again, his breaths hard and heavy against his pillow and his squirming uncontainable. "God, Ha-Harry," he whimpers. "Harry, please, don't fucking stop, _Harry_." This might be the part Harry loves best. When Louis is so close, so desperate, all he can do is take whatever Harry's giving him and moan his name, over and over and over.

After a few moments, Harry pulls his fingers out, ignoring the little huff Louis lets out and coaxing him to turn over onto his back. He looks proper ruined, cheeks all flushed and lips bitten shiny and red. His cock rests hard and flushed against his tummy, and Louis wastes no time in wrapping a hand around himself and stroking, fingers tightening on every tug. 

"Fuck," Harry groans quietly, maneuvering the boy's legs further apart so he can settle between them and start back where he left off. "That's it, Lou, feel good?" He curls his fingers again when Louis nods desperately, his hips occasionally lifting off the bed to fuck into his fist. Continuing to thrust his fingers into the tight, wet heat that is Louis, Harry curls over a bit to suck and scrape his teeth over the boy's nipples. Louis's hands immediately come up to grab at his hair, hips jerking a bit, because he really is very sensitive there. "No," says Harry, "keep stroking yourself, baby." 

Louis whines but complies, his moans now coming out broken and shaky. It takes him a few more tugs at his cock, Harry's lips around his nipple, and his fingers pressing insistently at his prostate for him to gasp out a "Fuck, gonna - _ah_ \- come," and arch his back up off the bed, pistoning his cock up into his hand once more. 

Harry nods, sucks at him again and mumbles, "That's it, baby, come. That's my boy." 

His hole tightens up sporadically around Harry's slender fingers as he comes, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, streaking white over his stomach, Harry's chest, and his own fingers. His cock twitches in his fist through the aftershocks of it as he slumps back, all the tensed up muscles in his body relaxing. All in all, he's left boneless. Harry's in love. 

"You okay, love?" he murmurs, pressing kisses up his chest to his neck and then lips, making Louis sigh out a quiet giggle. "Did so good. Should've seen you, Louis, you're so fucking beautiful."

Louis just nods, too exhausted to even lift his arms up and tug Harry into a kiss like he wants to, but he doesn't have to with the way the other boy's already pressing their lips together gently. "Fuckin' love you, H," he mumbles, eyes refusing to open. Harry's eyes are shining with absolute adoration. His fingers are sticky when he pulls them out of Louis, and that's when the smaller boy gathers enough energy in him to kick him in the leg properly. 

"Can't believe you fucked me with your come," he snickers, and Harry just buries his face in his neck, nipping at his skin with a pleased hum.

"I did, and I loved it. You did, too."

"I most certainly did not! Disgusting."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I still have a lot to learn about posting on AO3 and fic writing in general so don't mind the newbie messes that are the notes on this work. <3
> 
> Comments (!!), kudos, and whatever else is very appreciated, and pls say hello to me on Twitter (@thumbspooning) or Tumblr (thumbspooning.tumblr.com) if you would like to chat about anything at alllll. 
> 
> Also if you think there is anything I should add to the tags then please let me know! 
> 
> Lots of love x


End file.
